Ace of Blades
by Fandavia21
Summary: In a world of Seekers and Fallen, a girl in New York finds out she's something she never wished to be in a thousand years-Chosen. But, she's even MORE different then the other Chosen because of her parents, who are both gods. Will her pure blood end up killing all the people she knows and loves? Read on to find out more! Copyright 2018


**Ace of Blades**

 **Book 1**

 _Dedicated to all the people out there who feel different. Not the same as the people they hang out with._

 _You have NO idea._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ember Frost_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nicknames and Blushes**

" _Good night honey," they whispered in her ear. They were terrified, their lips trembled as they spoke the words, and their eyes bulged out of their heads._ _"What's wrong mommy? What's wrong daddy?" the little girl asked. Her mother was able to force a shaky smile. "Nothing, sweetheart," the mother took a deep breath that seemed to hurt her lungs. She got off the bed and walked toward the door, trying not to look down or look back. The father did the same. The little girl seemed to hear their pounding heartbeat as they walked on the wood floor. They smiled again before turning off the lights with trembling smiles. The girl looked at them, confused, staring at their terrified faces. They closed the door leaving, her in the dark._

 _Her parents are the bravest people she knew, they were never scared. She shook her head and turned to look at the window. Her pink drapes brushed the empty floor. And, even though it was night, the lamp post was enough to see the crippling shadow hiding in her drapes. She turned back toward the door, closing her eyes as hard as she could._ Monsters are not real _, she thought, but now she was doubting herself. She heard a creak on the floor then another. She took a deep breath ready to scream. A long scale hand reached for her mouth. Before she noticed it was covering her mouth shut. She whimpered. Tears streamed down her face. She could feel the monster's breath against her neck. She clawed at his hand trying to pull it off._

 _"I'm going to tell you a story, child," His voice was dry and hoarse, like it hadn't been used for a hundred years. The monster cleared his throat. "I promise I won't hurt you, but you must promise you will not scream." She nodded and the monster gently pulled his hand away. She didn't make a sound except her occasional whimpers, after all, she was too terrified to even speak. "It all began when there was magic," he said lost in his thoughts. "It was beautiful, I had a family and I lived in the trees, not afraid to be seen. Until these monsters appeared. Born of flesh and as sinned as they can be. They hunted us and skinned us merciless." He took a deep breath, and so did the girl. "The worst of all they never died, so we had to hunt them, but we could not. You see, we were gentle creatures, nothing more to be said." She felt a tear drop on her neck. She shivered, goosebumps appearing on her pale skin._

 _My brother was the first to turn, I tried to tell him to stop. For even though the monsters were terrible they had children, but he didn't listen. He set out to hunt them, but before he took the first shot he heard something terrible. Worse than death. He heard them laugh as they ate. But that was not the worst, it was what he saw. He saw them cutting into a child, devouring it raw. The monster shook his head. He shot his bow, hitting one of the men, killing him. My brothers' beautiful colors turned brown, and black. He died inside. When he returned no one, recognized him."_

 _"I'm s-s-sorry," the little girl stuttered._

 _"For what? You didn't do it, your parents did. You shouldn't say sorry for their crime," The creature continued, "The sinful creatures tried to force us out of our homes, killing my mother and father with it." His eyes teared up._

 _"I fought, I fought for so long and I couldn't protect all the children that I fought for. They all died, as you will too if you don't listen." She stared into his blue reptilian eyes._

 _"There is one forest left that has magic, it's hidden far away. If you decide to listen, good for you, for you will live more freely there." His paws were on her shoulders. "For I beg, I can't fail again. If I do, I will hate myself." He closed his eyes. "There is a place. A place where there are only three stars in the sky, and a man pointing up. If you look closely you will see the sun in his eyes and once you do, pull the lever. Don't be scared because the floor will disappear and you will have to fall into the mouth of heaven before you will be shown the world of magic in its purest form." Then he leaped off her, and back in the curtains, but there was no shadow, just her curtains. She dashed out of her room and ran up to the attic, the only place she was not aloud. And there she saw five men with daggers for teeth and five women that were boiling in a pot of hot, hot water._

 _"Hi sweetheart," Her mother said, but not in her gentle loving motherly voice._

 _The room was full of pictures of monsters dying in battle. Spears were hung on the walls. And jars full of the blood of all the children they had killed._

 _The little girl stared as everyone approached her. She remembered the words of the creature. She ran._

 _"Come back, sweetheart." her mother hissed._

 _"Come back!"_

 _The little girl awoke in a hospital bed, her parents hanging anxiously around her. She saw them breathe a sigh of relief. She momentarily forgot about the monsters' words as she squealed in delight. "Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled happily. Her mothers' face twisted into something resembling a smile, but something was really wrong with it. "Mommy?" The little girl said, shrinking back. Her mother jerked forward. "Don'tttttttt worrrryyyyy swweeettiiiieee," she said, her words slurring. A long, forked tongue came out of her mouth, brushing the girls' nose slightly. She laid back on her pillows, frozen in horror. Her mother reached for her, her hands changing, changing into a furry, harry mess. She tilted the little girls face towards her, looking her directly in the eyes. "Time for you to die!" She said in a cheerful voice. She hadn't noticed her father advancing towards them, an axe in hand. "Daddy!" she screamed in horror. She yanked the tubes off her, bolting out the hospital rooms door. She heard them coming after her, but she didn't look back, only clutched her teddy bear closer to her chest as she ran out the exit into the cool, starless night._

I awoke with a start. At first, I remembered nothing from last night, and then it suddenly came back in a flood of memories. I looked down to see a blanket wrapped tightly around me, so I looked like a swaddled baby. I tugged my arms out, loosening the wrap _._ I remembered the fight from last night. A couple of Fallen had attacked a human, and we had to fight him. It was really a pain, actually. I never liked having to look up from my book long enough to pay attention to something that someone said, let alone kill creatures of Seth. I let the blanket fall, grabbing the clothes someone had generously left out for me. They looked like Cades; black jeans, black t-shirt with black ankle boots. Anubis, her father, really showed through her wardrobe, considering he's the god of death.

My father (or mother) hasn't been determined yet, so I'm currently under the impression that I'm daughter of Isis the creator goddess, who created Seekers, like me. I remember the day I was told. The day when my life changed. The day I was also almost killed by a Fallen. I shuddered, silently thanking the gods Cades had been there. If it wasn't for her, I would've been dead. But, I guess that the point of having a Protector. I glanced in the mirror, trying to fix my messy hair. It always seemed to escape the ponytail I tried to keep it in. I sighed, tugging the rubber band out. My jet-black hair tumbled down my back, framing my round face. My eyes, emerald green, looked startling against my pale face, almost as if they're supposed to be a darker, more subtle color. I averted my eyes from the mirror, hunger overcoming my desire to stare at myself.

I walked into the kitchen, musing over how I would greet everyone, or if I should just grab a book and read while I ate. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, who kissed you awake?" a familiar voice said behind me as I leaned over the refrigerator door. "Hey, Cadence!" I said, ignoring her comment. Cadence, also known as Cades, has been my best friend since I became a Seeker. She was the shoulder I cried on when my parents died, and my all-around favorite person of all the inhabitants of the Hotel. She grinned, coming beside me to get some food. "What do you want to eat?" she asked. I shrugged. "I don't know." I said, rummaging through something that resembled cheese. I frowned. "When was the last time we cleaned this thing out?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in disgust. Cades stood up, thinking for a moment. "I think a couple months ago," she said finally. I shuddered and shut the door. She grinned at my expression. I reached in my back pocket for my phone to call for some pizza. It wasn't in by back pocket, where I usually kept it. Then I realized these weren't my clothes. "Where's my phone?" I asked Cades. Her smile dropped. "Ya, ummmm, about that, it was kinda…." She stuttered, not giving me a clear answer. "It was what?" I asked impatiently. "It was burned," she said flatly, a nervous look on her face. " _Burned?_ " I shrieked. She grimaced. "Cades, do you know _how long_ it took me to buy that? _Years._ 2 freaking _years_ and it got _burned_ in a fight?" I yelled. "I had to work at the stupid Santa Barbara Shack for 2 YEARS to buy that, and I haven't even had it for a _month_ when you guys come along, telling me I'm part of this freaking _cult_ , and I'm supposed to believe you, while creepy stalker guys called—what were they called? Fallen or whatever? —trying to get my _blood_ , and—and," I stopped, realizing I was just ranting now. "I'm sorry, Cades," I apologized. "I-I'm just so—" She pulled me in for a hug, and I felt hot tears fall from my eyes as I squeezed her. "It's okay," she said in a soothing, motherly voice. "Everything's going to be okay." I didn't hear or know that Jay was in the kitchen, too, watching us. "I see I have just walked in on something," he observed in a playful tone. Cades and I sprang apart, as if we'd been caught doing something wrong. "What do you want?" I snapped, and had the satisfaction of seeing him flinch. "Sheesh, Frost, what is the _issue_?" he asked. "Man problems?" he added, wiggling his eyebrows. My cheeks reddened. "I am NOT dating anyone!" I said hotly. He grinned. "Ya sure? Sometimes even _I_ don't remember who I'm dating," he said, still prying. "Shut up, Jay," I mumbled. "Jay?" he asked, confused. _Crap._ "I meant Jackson," I said hastily, but he didn't seem to notice. I shot Cades a worried look. Only she knew I had a nickname for everyone at the Hotel, mainly because I forgot everyone's name. She just shrugged uselessly. "Jay," he mused. "I like that." He stood on top of the stool he was sitting on. Cadence stared at him curiously. "I shall now be summoned by the name _Jay_ ," he said dramatically. I tried to stifle my laugh, but a giggle escaped. His eyes golden eyes flashed with pleasure. "Now say it!" he said in a booming voice. "Say it for all to here!" "Jay!" We said between laughs. I leaned against Cadence, who was snickering along with me. "Louder!" he pronounced. "JAY!" we screamed at him. "What the _heck_?" a voice said. My eyes tore from Jay. I heard the sound of someone slipping, followed by an: "Ow, dang it!" Jay stood up, rubbing his knee while scowling at Margo Farewell, Leader of the Hotel. I erupted in a fit of laughter, unable to contain myself. I saw Cades shaking silently, her face red from trying not to laugh. Wiping a tear from my eye, I answered Margo's bewildered expression. "Um, nothing Ms. Farewell, we were just—" She looked at me and I stopped, seeing her grinning face. "Please, call me Margo," she requested, turning to Jackson. "And Jay is a good nickname for you." She mused. Jay grinned and I beamed. Our eyes locked for a minute, and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. His grin widened and I averted my eyes.

 **Chapter 2**

 **I'm Part of** _ **Another**_ **Cult?**

"Come _on_ , Amira!" I called. That girl can _really_ take a long time in the bathroom. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she shouted down from the landing, followed by dramatic pounding on the wood stairs. I sucked in my breath when she came into view. She wore a pale pink dress that hugged her curves, with diamonds wrapped around her midsection, creating a mesmerizing floral design. She had pearl earrings that matched her pearl necklace, which I guessed were from her parents. She held up the bottom of her dress so she wouldn't trip (which she has a habit of doing), and I could see her black thigh high heels. I could see the outline of her sword. She wore her black bracelet, which wrapped around her whole arm. Only I knew that it shot tiny needles full of poison at any attacker, so I remembered not to get on her bad side.

"Whoa," I breathed. She smirked. "I know, I look amazing," she said, being modest like always. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my growing feelings for her. "We've probably missed any taxies." I said, changing the subject. She shrugged. "Why don't we just call one? They come to direct locations, right?" I shook my head. "We can't give away our location, remember?" It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever," she said. Amira never really liked the Leaders rules, and she tended to break them. I shook my head and walked out to the kitchen where Ember, Cadence, and Jackson were sitting, laughing at something. Probably Jackson. "Hey Jackson—" His head snapped up, and his eyes flashed golden, something that happened only when he was happy, or when he was about to murder someone. "Jackson is no longer my name. I shall now be alluded to as _Jay_." I saw Ember snicker in the corner of my eye. His eyes flashed again. "Okay," I said suspiciously. Amira hovered behind me, breathing down my neck. "What? What happened?" she asked, always needing to know everything that ever happens. I sighed. "Jackson—oh excuse me, _Jay_ was just telling me he's going to change his name." she raised a perfectly arched brow, but didn't comment. "Are we going now?" she whined, over Jackson's nickname. "Patience is a virtue, little one,'" I chided. She glared at me, and _click clacked_ down the hallway on her 8-inch heels.

"C'mon!" I shouted at the taxi driver, resisting the urge to hit him on the back of the head. We were almost late for the party, and all the Leaders of New York were going to be there. Being late wouldn't be a very good impression on The Hotel, with the Senior not even liking the way we ran our system already. "Hurry up!" I shouted again. I heard the driver say something unprintable. "Sheesh," Amira observed, looking at her perfectly manicured nails. I glowered at her, momentarily forgetting she was VERY sensitive. She widened her eyes, and I immediately softened mine, not wanting to upset her. "C'mon," I said gently. "Let's go inside."

I walked up the steps of The Hotel where the party was being hosted, Amira trailing behind me. "Hurry up!" I yelled back at her, right as someone walked out the door. His eyes widened. 'Um, s-sorry, I was just calling to my-" but before I could finish, I heard a gun-shot to my left, and I whirled to see a deer lying dead, no one around to have shot it. "What the..." I muttered. Amira was beside me, and I felt her shoulder brush mine. My skin tingled under her touch. "What do you thing happened, Hearty?" she said in a soft voice. I shuddered. "I don't know."

Just then, two more people came out, a dazed look on their faces. "I love you, Miles," one of them cooed at the other. I saw them both lean in, and I cleared my throat. The couple turned around, surprised to see a couple of kids hanging over a dead deer. Actually, they couldn't see us, because we were in Disguise, they only hear us. "What did you do to him?!" the boy, Miles apparently, shouted at me. My eyes widened on shock. "You-you can see me?" I asked in amazement. He nodded his head, looking at me like _Duh_. His girlfriend (apparently) looked at him with an odd look. "Miles," she said cautiously. "Who are you talking to?" he looked at her in surprise. "The two people, sitting right there," he said, gesturing over to me and Amira. She followed his hands, staring straight at us, but not exactly. Humans could see through us, meaning they just saw thin air. It wasn't like we were ghost or anything, they couldn't walk through us, but they just couldn't see us. She shook her head at him. "You're making this up." she said, finality in her tone. "Umm, no, I'm not," he said firmly, but I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She stared at him for a minute. "I cannot believe you!" she yelled, exploding on him. "First, you don't tell me you love me back, and now you're making things up? No wonder Wren left you! You're insane!" she shoved him back, and ran down the steps.

A minute of silence passed. Miles looked at us, finally, and I could see hurt and anger flash through them. "You're not real," he muttered. I shook my head at him, looking at him with sympathy. "We are real," I said. "You're not real," he said, raising his voice louder. It was Amira's turn to coax him into believing us. When she didn't speak, I turned to her. Her eyes looked glazed, and a faint smile was playing on her lips. "Amira?" I saw curiously. When she didn't answer, I poked her in the arm. She snapped out of her revive almost immediately. "Don't touch me," she growled. I reeled back, surprised at her response. She was usually sarcastic, sad, or happy, but never angry. Or mean. She turned to Miles. "Look, I know this is all knew, and I know this may be very confusing, but we're here to help-" " _YOU'RE NOT REAL_!" He screamed at the both of us. Amira recoiled, hurt flashing over her face, but it quickly returned to normal, her expression almost bored. "Yes, we are," she said soothingly. "And I can prove it, if you just come with us." She stretched out her hand, beckoning him. His hand came out, hesitantly at first, but then her clasped it with hers. Rage unfurled in my chest. _How could this hot shot come, without even knowing the first thing about Amira, and take her away from me? How could-_ I stopped my thought-rant, shaking my head to clear it. _I can't think that anyone who touches her is in love with her. Besides,_ I thought, chiding myself. _She's my sister!_

My new phone (courtesy of Margo) buzzed in my back pocket. I dug it out, checking the message. "New message from: Hartley Libman (a.k.a. Hearty). I clicked it, my eyes squinting to read the tiny print.

 _ **Found new Seeker party. Coming now. Prepare to meet someone new!**_ I sighed. "Jay! Cades! Come downstairs!" I yelled up the oak stairs, my voice echoing through the walls. When no one answered, I screamed: "GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!" followed by doors opening and grumbling. I smiled. The scream never failed to get them down. "What do you want?" Cades said, glaring at me. "I wanted some company," I whined. I laughed inwardly at the expressions. They spun around and stomped up the stairs. "And someone found another Seeker!" They whirled around with shocked face. "What?" they both said in unison. I nodded my head. "You heard me. They found—" I started, but Cades interrupted. "But, we just got you," she said. "And we're running out of rooms to spare!" I rolled my eyes at her. She just _had_ to have her _own_ space. God forbid he and her best friend share a room so Jay could use his 'own' bathroom. "Girl or boy?" Jay asked. Cades stared at him in shock. "I can't believe you're not worried about losing your room!" She said in amazement. I could almost _feel_ Jays dramatic eye roll behind me as I turned door. _Bang, bang, bang._ I rushed forward, unlocking it. "Hey, Ember," Hartley said, clearly not interested in me, but still being polite. I stood on my tiptoes, trying to look over her shoulder at the newcomer. Hearty pushed me aside, gently but firmly. I stumbled backwards, running into a wall. "Hey, falling for me much?" an unmistakably Jay voice said. I turned around, my face morphing into a glare. Guess that wasn't a wall after all "Sorry," I mumbled, stepping away from him, putting about 5 feet between us. He shook his head, smirking. "What?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer. He shook his head again and moved to see who the person was.

"I still don't believe you," Miles said for the hundredth time. I sighed. "Seriously, Miles. Come _on_. We've been at this for hours! I know you're confused, but can't we just go over this in the morning? I'm _really_ tired. He shook his head. "I am _not_ sleeping here. I mean, what about my parents? What are they going to think about all this?" He asked. I grimaced, and looked at Cades for some support, but she shook her head slightly as if telling me, _You're on your own for this one, Ems. Great help,_ I thought back to her, even though she couldn't hear or read my thoughts. I turned back to him. "Your parents, they, um, will be _eliminated_." Miles stared back at me, unblinking. "What," he said in a dangerously low, dangerously calm voice. Cades kicked my leg. Hard. I winced. She leaned down and hissed in my ear: "Great choice of words, champ." Miles eyes were trained on me, and I felt an overwhelming sense to avert my eyes, look at something else, _anything_ else. "What do you mean?" he said in the same dangerous tone. I cleared my throat, searching for the right words. "What I meant to say is, your parents won't know about this." I swallowed. _Here comes the hard part_. "They-they will have to be taken away." He stared at me, registering my words. He jumped up suddenly, pacing the small sitting room. "So, what you're telling me is I have to become one of you people, a _Seeker_ or whatever, and I don't get any cool superpowers, and my parents have to be _taken away_?" I felt Cades nodded her head. "Yep, pretty much." There's Cades, being candor as always. Now it was my turn to kick her. "We'll always be here to help, whenever you need it," I said soothingly, mustering every ounce of welcoming-ness in my voice as one could. He had stopped pacing now, and was facing the opposite wall from me and Cades. I could see him shaking slightly, and I instantly felt sympathy for him, remembering when I first came. "If you need time, we'll give you time. All we ask is you _can't tell anyone_. If anyone, and I mean _anyone_ finds out you're a Seeker, or where Seekers live, you could put us all in grave, grave danger," Cades said, laying it on thick. He nodded his head, not saying anything. An awkward silence settled between us. I cleared my throat, standing up. "I'm going to get some dinner," I said, grabbing Cades hand. She started to protest, saying something about how she wasn't hunger, but I shot her a death glare, shutting her up. "Come out when you're ready." I added before closing the door.

I practically _dragged_ Cades into the kitchen. "Let's go!" I shouted at her. "I'm hungry!" She stopped abruptly and stared at me. "Are you PMSing?" she asked, and I could tell she wasn't joking by her expression. I shook my head angrily. "No, I'm just hangry. Now, let's _go_!" She followed without another word.

"What's PMSing?" a voice said behind me as I grabbed an apple. I froze, hand fully reached out, getting ready to grab the apple. Silence followed Jays question. "What's PMSing?" he repeated, louder this time. I saw Cades snicker out of the corner of my eyes. I cleared my throat, looking for the right words. "It's um, when, um-" I was spared from a response when Amira came in, giggling at something Miles said. _Good,_ I thought _he's out of the sitting room_. Hearty came trailing in after them, glowering at something. "What's wrong, Hearty?" I asked her. She looked up, her face surprised, as if she didn't expect anyone to notice. "Nothing," she said casually. Jay turned, putting his hands on her shoulders. He looked her square in the eyes. "Hartley Fair Libman," he said with a serious expression. "Are you PMSing?" She stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing, joining me and Cadence.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Miles, Miles, Pants on Fire**

There was a girl next to me. Amira, I think, giggling at something I said. And no one _ever_ giggles at what I say. Ever. I'm pretty sure she's hitting on me, but I wasn't completely positive. They were laughing at something someone named "Jay", I think said, and I chose this as a prefect to excuse myself to the bathroom. Cadence, I think, waved me over down a hallway. I quickly walked backwards, trying to go unnoticed. "Stupid, dumb, teenager Seekers," I thought, my mouth curling into an evil smile. "Seth is going to be so happy when I bring them to him." I thought of the pleasure I would get when her saw them, mindless and willing to do anything her commands. Willing to- I turned around, and saw the group of teens staring at me in shock. Amira's look was _priceless_. "What did you just say?" she said, her voice quiet. I grabbed my blade from my pocket, spinning it careless on my finger. "I said," I started. "I'm going to kill all of you with a flick of my sword." I moved fast, jabbing it at Jay, the guy standing in front. But, before I could impale him, another body wedged between him and the blade. I jerked back, looking at who I was going to kill. I was greeted with a dark, twisted smile. Ember. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said calmly. I returned the smile, "Well, that's good, because you _aren't_ me," I snarled. I stuck the blade out, but in the split second after I finished speaking, she had spun around me, grabbing one of the daggers hanging on the wall. "Sekhmet," I breathed. She scrunched her eyebrow, but didn't take her eyes off me. "Come at me," she said, smirking, and I did just that. Bu, before I had taken a step, she threw the dagger at me, impaling my chest.

He looked down in shock, then fell forward, and I knew he was dead.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dark cloud appeared above him, a voice coming from it. "Ember Frost," it growled. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, my heart pumping "Y-yes?" I answered. I scolded myself for stuttering. "Ember Frost, daughter of Sekhmet, goddess of War, and daughter of Seth, god of Chaos, you are destined to save the world of Seekers. But, you must do so before your 18th birthday, or all will be lost, and another millennium will pass before a Chosen is found once more." The cloud with the voice disappeared as fast as it had appeared, leaving with a single wisp of smoke, sucking Miles into its' vortex.

Silence followed his departure. "I'm a daughter of Seth," I whispered, breaking the unsettling tranquility. "And I'm the daughter of Sekhmet." I shook my head, realization dawning on me. "I'm-I'm the Chosen." _This didn't make sense. Why me? I'm new, and I don't know anything, and-and—_ My vision blurred, and I knew I had to get out of there before my tears spilled. I spun around, running blindly towards the Hotels door.

I jumped down the stairs of the Hotel, sprinting into the starless night to the only place that I knew no one would bother me in.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Daddy, You** _ **Really**_ **have**

 **Some Explaining** **to Do.**

I didn't bother going after Ember. I knew exactly where she was going, and I knew she wanted to be alone. Jay moved to follow her, but I grabbed him, silencing his words of protest. "It's okay," I said in a comforting voice. "She's fine, I know exactly where she's going, and she'll be fine." I looked towards Amira and Hearty, their heads bent together as if creating a detailed plan. I released Jay and strode over to them.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. They jerked their heads up in surprise. "Nothing," Hearty said suspiciously. "Yeah, right." I said. "Nobody is going to do _anything_ until I say so, go it?" I growled at them. They nodded their heads, but I could tell that wouldn't stop them from creating a plan. I sighed, walking towards the Hotels entrance. "I'm going to find her," I announced, reaching for the handle. Jay was behind me immediately. "I'm going with you," he said. I shook my head. "No, you're not, you have to stay here and make sure Hearty and Amira don't burn down the house," I said, gesturing towards the twins. He scowled. "But-but they're _15_! Can't they just behave themselves?" He sputtered. I laughed, shaking my head. "Remember last time?" 3 weeks ago, Me, Jay, and Ems went out to hunt some Fallen, leaving the twins alone together. We had come back to a mess, the kitchen had looking as if a grenade had been thrown into it, everything everywhere. Apparently they had "wanted to have a party" and it "got out of hand". Now, at all times, someone must be in the Hotel with them." He stepped away, grumbling. I smiled. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I said, shutting the door behind me.

I pulled my jacket closer to me. I hadn't realized it would be so cold, so I was just wearing a light jean jacket. I silently cursed Horus, Jackson's father, god of weather.

I reached the Sacred Tree, a place me and Ember named when we were 13. I secretly liked it the best because it was near the Hotel, so if anything bad happened, Ember would think to go here and I could take her to safety in the Hotel. Just like I thought, she was sitting under the long, leafy branches, her knees pulled against her chest, arms wrapped around them tightly, almost as if she let her hands go, she would fall apart completely. "Ems," I whispered. She raised her head slightly, and I saw her tear stained cheeks. I ran over to her, wrapping my arms around her. "What's wrong with me? Why me?" she whispered into my hair. "Shhh. Everything is going to be fine. We'll figure this out together." I said in a calming voice. She laid her head on my shoulder. I listened to the silence, embracing it. "Cades, you know I love you." She said, breaking the quietness. I nodded, too. "I love you, too." I replied. "Now let's go back, get you cleaned up, and talk about this." She didn't respond, and my heart quickened, and I thought: _I blew it_. I was about to apologize, tell her she could stay here as long as she wanted when she nodded her head. I stood up slowly, steading her as she swayed. "Cades, I-I can't! I'm evil! I'm Seth's daughter, god of _evil_!" she whisper-shouted at me. I could hear the panic rising as she spoke, the octaves of her voice getting higher and higher. I grabbed her shoulders, shaking them slightly. "Stop. There is nothing wrong with you." I said in a gently but firm tone. I released them, grabbing her hands instead. "Now, like I said, let's go back home."

I stepped into the shower, turning the knob to hot. I let the droplets of water fall on my face, running my hands through my knotted hair. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner, massaging each through my hair, trying not to think about what I was going to do. _The twins and Jackson weren't in sight when me and Cade's walked in, so at least I didn't have to deal with any awkward hellos_ , I thought, thinking on the bright side. _But there was no bright side, I thought again, contradicting myself. There aren't any more bright sides. It's only dark, evil, dangerous side. Nothing to look forward to, no more happy laughs. Because I am evil. I am dark. I am-_ The water turned cold, pulling me back down to earth. I shivered and stepped out after cleaning myself, wrapping the towel tightly around me.

I tugged t-shirt and sweatpants on from my drawers, mulling over what I was going to say when I got downstairs. I was still thinking about it while I walked down the stairs, taking my precious time. When on the main level, I saw everyone chatting happily, and I made my decision. I wouldn't say anything. Wordlessly, I grabbed a plate, scooping spaghetti onto it. I grabbed a fork and sat at the island, facing away from the table. I felt everyone's eyes on me, all discussions ceased. I kept eating silently, hoping they would get the message. Thankfully, Cades seemed to understand, because she continued the earlier conversation. I felt relieved as everyone got back to their happy rhythm, hopefully forgetting any worries about me. I'll be fine, I thought.

But I knew, deep down, I'd be anything but fine.

I finished the food on my plate, chasing a stray bit of tomato sauce with my finger. I stood up and rinsed it off, setting it in the sink. I knew Samson Farewall, Margo's husband, would come and wash the dishes soon. He always believed it was the man's job, being head of the house, to handle chores. But, Margo being Margo, she would shoot him a deathly glare and he would add hastily: "After, of course, my lovely wife," with a terrified expression. I started towards the stairs, calculating how long it would take me to grab a book from the library before everyone else go upstairs, when I heard Cadence call my name. I stopped and turned around to face 8 pair of curious eyes on me. "Yes?" I said, thanking the gods my voice was normal. She swallowed. "Do you want to come sit down with us?" she asked cautiously. I began to shake my head, but then her eyes did that big-brown-please-please-please thing, and I couldn't resist. "Fine," I mumbled in defeat, moving robotically to the table. I settled into my usual spot. I heard a tap on the door, and immediately tensed. "Hey, it's just Sam," I heard Jay whisper softly, only audible for my ears. I nodded, but didn't relax. "So, what's it like being the Chosen?" asked Amira, being blunt like always. I stared at her. "Amira!" Cades scolded. Amira shrugged innocently. "What?" she said. "Can't a girl ask another girl what it's like with her parent-or 'parents', I should say?" I stood up quickly, turning around stiffly. I could hear Amira snickering behind me. I walked to the door, grabbing my coat. Then, thinking better of it, I grabbed my car keys, too. I wasn't coming back. "Dang it, Amira!" I heard Jay yell, followed by Amira's tears. I heard someone else get up from the table, but then nothing, because I was out the door.

I put the keys in the ignition, starting up my truck. I sat in the driveway, thinking of where to go. I racked my brain to places no one would know to find me in. I smiled triumphally. _Why not my old house? I know Cades had said not to go there, but what's the word that could happen? The Fallen activity had died down over the past weeks, and Miles was only one person._ My smile widened.

 _What's the worst that could happen_? I thought again. Little did I know, the worst that was going to happen.

He smiled a dark, twisted smile as he leaned into the stereo. "I found the girl _,_ " he whispered into it. A voice came back immediately. "Excellent,"it said. "Time for me to meet my sister."

The man started his car. He could feel the hum of the engine as he pulled out from under the trees, following the girl. He glanced down to see his stiletto knife peeking out from his pocket. He smiled one more, and set it in the consul next to him. His black Sedan followed her white truck silently. It jerked to the left suddenly, and he tensed, thinking he had been caught, but he realized she was just trying to find her house by her slow pace. She stopped in front a stone house. He stifled a gasp. It was _amazing_. He hadn't seen anything like it before, considering his family didn't exactly have a lot of money. He used to live with his mother and father, before he was told he was a Seeker. Before he took the job as being one of the Camps finders, someone who finds Chosen amongst humans and Seekers, and brings them to the camp, a safe place for Chosen to roam without worry. He shook his head, wiping his mind blank.

Time to get back to work.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Someone's Taking Me to…**

 **Camp?**

I fumbled with my keys, trying to get them into the slot. My hands were shaking, mostly with fear, but also with some amount of excitement. _I was getting to see my parents. Something all Seekers would love to do. But I'm evil, right? I break the rules, right? I don't do anything anyone says to—_ The key finally slid into the keyhole, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I took a shaky hand to the knob. The door didn't open at first, but with an _humph_ and a push from my shoulder, it opened with a groan. I slid in, shutting it behind me. I stood in the entryway, taking my house in. Everything was the same, except it was coated in dust. That wasn't a good sign. My mother was generally a calm person, but when it came to dust, she flipped. She probably had OCD, but was too embarrassed to admit it. I felt tears jerk from my eyes. _So it was true,_ I thought. _They really do take your parents away._ My sorrow quickly turned to rage. Fire burned through my veins, clouding my head. I ran forward, my body needing for revenge. I charged through my bedroom door, fuming. _What to do, what to do_. I didn't notice someone sitting on by bed until they spoke. "I see you're mad," it said. I whirled around, all anger gone, shock plastered on my face. "What? Who-how—" He cut off my questions with a wave of a hand. "You're right. I didn't properly introduce myself." He stepped into the moonlight, and I stifled a gasp. Half of his face was covered with long, deep gashes. He smiled, his face morphing into something out of a horror movie. I screamed, staggering backwards. He tisked. "That's no way to greet someone!" He scolded, thrusting his hand out expectantly. He sighed when I didn't return the favor. "My name is Tyfiella Magana, and I'm here to take you to camp Chosen." He smiled his wicked smile again, then everything went black.

I woke up in a bed. The bed was soft and comfortable, nothing like what I was expecting. I shot up, reaching in my boots for my dagger, which I always kept. Instead, I felt bare skin. I jumped out of bed, searching the floor of the room. No boots. I scowled. "What kind of kidnappers steal _boots_ ," I muttered under my breath. "These kind." A voice said behind me. I spun around, my hands curling into fists. Instead of seeing the man—Tyfiella—I saw a girl. She looked a little younger than me, maybe 15 or 16. She seemed completely at ease, lounging against the wall. She pushed herself up, and walked towards me. She stopped 3 feet away from me, sticking her hand out. "The names Lucy Barnes," She said. I took her hand cautiously, my eyes trained on her. Suddenly, she disappeared, becoming a clear figure. I gasped. But, as quickly as she left was as quick as she was back, and in a split second I was standing in front of…me.

I stared. Then closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, she was still me. "What the…" She smirked. "It's still me, silly. I've just got a different body." Her voice was the same; sweet with a trace of British. "But-but- you're _me_?" I stuttered, trying to get a question out. She laughed out loud at this. "Yes, silly, I'm you! That's my talent!" She studied my eyes for a moment. "You do know that since we descend from Seth, we get special talents, right?" she questioned seriously. I shook my head, dumbfounded. Silence settled between us. " _Awesome!_ " I shouted, comprehending what she had said. She stared at me for a moment, and chuckled. "New chosen. So naïve." I glared at her. Then, remembering my manners, I stopped whooping and hollering long enough to tell her my name. She nodded approvingly. "Ember Frost," she repeated, deep in thought. "I like that name. It's so…"—She searched for the right words— " _mysterious_." She waved her hands in the air, probably forgetting that she was in my body, and my body is not at _all_ coordinated, so she ended up smacking herself in the face. "Ow!" she yelled, scowling. I roared with laughter, falling back onto the bed. She glared at me, but I could see a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Well, well, well. Another Chosen." A voice said. My laughter stopped abruptly, and I practically flew upwards, my body poised for fight. I heard a low growl come from my throat. _Where did that come from?_ I felt a small hand brush against my shoulder lightly. I turned to see Lucy, changed back into herself, scowling at me. "He's okay," she murmured. "He's not here to murder us." She jerked her thumb towards the person standing in the doorway. I turned around slowly, aiming for a sheepish grin and apology. "Sorry," I muttered uncomfortably. He held up a hand, stepping into the light. I suppressed a sigh. _Beautiful,_ I thought. He tall, taller than me, and that's really saying something, because I am _tall_. He had bronze skin that seemed to shimmer when it hit the light just right, that matched his hair perfectly. His eyes were hazel, with a tint of silver, and they were…staring right at me. I averted my eyes quickly, heat rushing to my cheeks. "I am Colt Black, and welcome to Camp Chosen," I heard him say. I looked up, a million questions flowing through my head. _What happened? Why me? Where is this camp? Can I get out? Where's the—_ "I know you probably have a great deal of question, and that is why we have Lucy here," he said, gesturing to Lucy who was behind me. "To help newcomer." He turned around, getting ready to leave. "Oh, and the bathroom is to the left of the orange tents," He said before walked out. I turned back to Lucy, awestruck. "How did he know what I was thinking?" I demanded. She shrugged. "That's his special talent," she said simply, as if it didn't faze her. I stared at her, incredulous. "So, it's totally fine if someone _reads my mind_?" I yelled furiously. Her eyes widened, and she stepped back slightly. "Sheesh, Frost, take a chill pill!" she muttered, backing away from me. "Don't call me that," I snapped at her. She looked up from the shelf she had moved to. "Why?" she asked, surprised. Memories of the Hotel flooded my head, and I grabbed the bedpost for support. They must be terrified. "No reason," I said, trying to sound casual. She nodded her head. "I see," she said, and I could tell she _did_ see, probably more than I wanted her to. I looked away hastily. "I'm going to the bathroom," I said, clearing my throat. She nodded again, not looking up from the shelves.

"Why isn't she back yet?" I muttered, pacing the dining room. I felt Cades' eyes on me as I walked. "I don't know. I just looked at the Sacred Tree, and she's not there…" I heard the worry in here voice, and involuntarily glared at Amira. Why did she have to hate Ember? Had she ever done anything to hurt her? "Well, we have to do _something._ " I said desperately. I stopped pacing, an idea forming in my head. "Did she have her phone with her?" I asked, not trusting myself to be happy. Cadences' eyes widened, and she jumped up. "I don't know, maybe, I'll go check her room," she said, bounding up the stairs. I stood, by body tense, at the bottom of the stairs. I saw Cadence come out of her room slowly, shock written all over her face. "What? What? Did you find it?" I asked immediately. She didn't answer, only held a shaking hand, letting a piece of paper fall down from the top of the stairs. I caught it, bewilderment plainly displayed on my face. I opened the card. I stifled a gasp. Written in blood, probably Embers, was this:

Dear Inhabitants,

I am pleased to announce that Ember Frost is no longer living with you, for she is the daughter of Seth, and needs to be with her kind. She is now with is—safe—the Chosen.

Sincerely,

Colt Black

I re-read the letter a couple times, taking it in. I brought my eyes up slowly, meeting them with Cadence. "They got her," I whispered. "And they're never going to give her back." She nodded she head, her mouth in a perfect _O_. Without thinking, I was at the door, jacket in hand. I was tugging my coat on when I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back. I spun around, and looked down to see a terrified Amira. Rage flooded my head. _She_ was the reason Ember was gone. "Get away from me," I snapped venomously, and I had the satisfaction of seeing her flinch back. I tore open the door, slamming it behind me, ignoring the shouts of protests for Cades.

I dashed down the street, running where the wind carried me. Thanks to Horus, my father, I could tell which direction she went by the blow of the wind. I silently thanked him again in my head. I reached 7026 Lakeview Drive, a camp ground, and furrowed my eyebrows. This place had always been empty. Why had the wind taken me here? I turned around in defeat, getting ready to turn around when I heard a loud, high-pitched scream. I spun back around, my blade in hand. But, once more, there was nothing to see. I kicked a rock in frustration. To my surprise, it flew in the air but didn't hit the tree in front of it. It bounced of something clear, like an invisible forcefield. I crouched down slowly, grabbing another rock. I chucked it into the camp ground, expecting it to fall in the middle. But instead, it came flying back to me. I ducked my head before it hit me, utterly baffled. An idea came to mind. What if I….? I stepped forward slowly, reaching my hand into the (seemingly) thin air. I drew my breath in when it disappeared. My full arm was in. Then my full left side. Then my full body. I looked up, and it was like someone clicked play on a movie. There was rows and rows of tents, half blue, half orange. At the far end of them was a gigantic building, probably twice the size of the Hotel. Outside of the tents were people, and all the people had come to sit in the entryway, gawking at me. I cleared my throat, walking forward swiftly, my eyes trained on the ground. I didn't notice Ember coming out from the orange tents, because I hadn't looked up. It was only when someone squealed, and I heard my name. My head jerked upwards, and I saw Ember running towards me, arms outstretched. I grinned widely, happy to have found her so quickly. "Jay!" she exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around me. I lifted her off the ground spinning her around. She laughed with pleasure. I set her down, and she gripped my shoulders, righting herself. She peered over my shoulder, obviously looking for someone. "Is Cade's with you?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, but she's probably going to come soon." I answered. "We should probably get going," I added, looking at her face. She nodded. "Yeah. I don't even know how I got here. They must've drugged me or something." She shuddered, and I unconsciously tightened my grip on her. She started toward the invisible wall, but a deep voice stopped her. I swiveled my head to the right, where it was coming from. "Where do you think you're going?" someone said in a silvery tone. She turned around slowly, a sheepish grin plastered on her face. "Well, I was just going back to the Hotel here with my friend, Jackson," she explained, gesturing to me. He shook his head disapprovingly. "Not on my watch," he said, his voice hardening. In a swift movement, he was in front of her, uncomfortable close. My fingers itched to make it rain on his head. I saw Ember cringe, and she stepped backwards a tiny bit—nearly invisible, but still at step. I smiled in triumph. He leaned in close to her ear, whispering something. I saw Ems face go from confusion, to shock, to anger in a matter of second. He pulled away and she stared at him, eyes blazing. " _What?_ " she shrieked, obviously outraged. He said something—too low for me to hear, but her eyes widened, and she pounded on his chest. "That is so _not_ fair!" she said, and I could tell she was on the verge of tears because she turned away, embarrassed. I was in front of her immediately, wrapping my arms around her. The other guy looked momentarily surprised, as if he forgot I was there. The surprise was immediately gone, replaced by a glare. I smirked, and traced circles on her back. His glare deepened, turning into death rays. She pulled away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I-I can't _leave_!" She cried, a sob escaping from her. I tried to hug her again, but she pushed away, standing up. I could tell she was trying not to cry. "T-tell Cade's I said I love you, and make sure everything runs smoothly at the Hotel, okay?" she mumbled to me. I nodded. She really wasn't coming back. I turned to the guy she had been talking to. "You better keep her safe, fed, and clothed," I growled, emphasizing the word clothed. He grunted in response. I could tell he was, from the look in his eyes when he looked at her. It also made me sick. _Bye-bye, Frost,_ I thought as I walked through the invisible barrier.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Stuck In Camp**

I watched Jay leave, my vision was fuzzy with tears. I try to blink them away. "You okay?" Colt said. I spun around, furious. "No, I'm not okay, you idiot!" I stomped away from him, in which direction, I didn't know. The tears were falling again.

I had managed to trace my way back to the big building where I originally was. _It must be an infirmary_ , I thought, _like the—_ I shook my head. I was _not_ going to start crying again. I walked up the big steps, forcing a smile on my face. I saw Lucy standing anxiously in the door way. "Why the heckdid you call _the freaking Leader_ an idiot?" She demanded immediately. I smirked. "He deserved it," I muttered. She stared at me, mouth hanging open. "Do you know how _rude_ that is? You could get in _so_ much trouble if—" Someone interrupted her. "But she's not here anymore." A cold voice said. I jumped, then scolded myself for doing so. "Colt," I seethed. "You can't just sneak up on people like that! You have to give them a warning!" I shouted. "But where's the fun in that?" he taunted, snickering. I rolled my eyes, a smile playing on my lips. "God, you're just like Jay!" I muttered. The words escaped before I even thought about it. I turned around, back to Lucy so he wouldn't see my tears. Why did _everything_ remind me of them? Of him, especially? Lucy's eyes widened, and I silently motioned for her to not say anything. She caught on quickly, nodding her head slightly. "Why are you crying?" asked Colt. I scowled, remembering his special talent. "Dang it, Colt, stay out of my head!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. I ran to the barrier, throwing myself out of it, expecting to be thrown back…..but I'm outside of it. I turn around, awestruck. Colt had said once you were inside of this, you couldn't go back out, someone had to be on the other side, waiting for you. Colt came out after me, with steam practically coming out of his ears. "I _told_ you, you were supposed to stay inside! You need to tell your friends that they're not—" He peered over my shoulder, his eyes scanning the area. "Where are your friends?" He asked. I shook my head, my eyes still wide. "They aren't here," I said. "I just came out myself." He stared at me, a moment longer than I felt comfortable with. "Well, say something!" I said, frustratingly kicking a rock. "You-you have two godly parents?" he breathed. It was my turn to stare at him. "Umm, yes? Don't you?" I questioned. He shook his head back and forth slowly. "The Chosen are descendances from Seth, and then they have a human parent." He said steadily. I could tell he needed his facts to make sure he wasn't going crazy at the moment. I shook my head. "But-but—" I stopped. It was useless. "So what does that make me? A freak?" I swayed slightly, using the tree to support me. He was behind me instantly, making sure I didn't fall. "So I'm a freak?" I demanded again, my voice rising. He was silent. "Dang it, Colt, answer me!" I screamed. He broke out of his revive long enough to tell me the worst new I've ever heard in my whole life.

"Ember, you're our Leader."

I stared back into his admiring eyes. "Umm, _what?_ " I asked, disbelieving. He blinked. "You're our Leader," he said again, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Me? A Leader? No-no you don't understand, I am most certainly not cut out for the job, I mean, I'm not even 18 yet!" I stuttered, trying to make him believe me. But, it seemed like my words went in one ear and out the other. "Madam, could I offer you a drink?" he said in a polite voice. I stifled a giggle, momentarily diverted. "Well, I never thought I'd see you being polite," a voice said from behind the trees. I spun around. "Jay!" I said happily. "What, you can't stay away from me for a couple minutes?" he asked, his tone playful, but I could tell he was pleased with my happiness. I ran over for a hug. Pulling away, I asked about Cades. He jerked his thumb behind him, gesturing to her. "Cades!" I said, dashing to her. I threw her arms around me, pulling me in for one of her deathly hugs. "Cades—can't—breath," I gasped, trying to wiggle out of grasp. "Oh, sorry!" she said, laughing. I turned back around, facing the two guys that were glowering at each other. "So, Jay, let me get this straight, you thing Colt isn't polite?" I asked, bringing up his earlier statement. He nodded his head. "I mean, he doesn't strike me as the polite type," he said, sizing him up. "He looks more like someone who would murder you if you touched him." I laughed. "Colt, could you please tell me how to politely tell someone you want to throw a brick at your head?" I inquired, eager for his answer. "One wishes to acquaint your facial features with a fundamental item used in building walls. Repeatedly," he answered immediately, his voice dripping with sarcasm as his eyes bore a hole into Jay. I stared at him for a minute, taking his words in, until I fell down laughing, joining Cadence on the ground. I could see Jay's mouth curling into a smile, but Colt just stared at us curiously. I gasped between howls. "That, Jay, is the politest person on freaking Earth!" His smile disappeared abruptly, replaced by a glare. I stood up, collecting myself. "What? Jay c'mon, you have to admit, that was pretty-" he grabbed my hand, tugging me towards him. I let out a surprised yelp. "Jay what are you doing?" I asked, trying to pull my hand away. "I'm taking you home." he said roughly. I stopped tugging. "Really?" I questioned in happy surprise. He smiled, obviously happy about me wanting to leave. Colt was instantly grabbing my other hand. "You cannot go anywhere." he said firmly. "Why?" I said, exasperated. "Because," he started. "The only reason you're here was someone took you, and thankfully, we were there to take you here, instead." I wiggled my hand out of his grasp, backing towards Jay. "I'll be fine," I promised. I turned and ran, running blindly, hoping Jay or Cades would come in front of me and take over. I threw a glance over my shoulder, and was surprised to see how far I had ran in a matter of second. "Jay?" I called. "Cades?" No answer. I sighed and jogged back into their general direction. "I heard someone calling my name faintly. Was it just me, or could I almost...smell them? I shook my head. _What the heck was wrong with me?_ I thought, chiding myself. As I neared them, I heard Jay yelling desperately to turn away, and go back to the hotel. "What?" I asked, confused, thinking I heard him wrong. "I said, go back to the Hotel, and make sure Amira and Hearty are okay! You can't be here right now!" He called again, and I heard him very clearly this time. "But, why?" I interrogated again. "Because!" I heard Colt yell. "Cades?" I called. No answer. "Cades?" I called again. Nothing. "Cades!" I screeched, running full speed. I slid into the clearing, my eyes wild. "Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?" Jay looked up at me, eyes flashing. "I told you to go to the Hotel!" he said harshly. I stepped back, confused by his lividness. He sighed, and I could tell her was struggling to find the right words. He looked at Colt for help, but he was carefully avoiding his gaze. He cleared his throat. "It all happened so fast," he whispered, not looking me in the eyes. "What? What happened so fast?" I demanded. He looked at me, his golden eyes tortured with sadness. "They took her, Frost. They took her." His eyes stayed on me, watching my face. My mouth fell open with a _pop_. "Took her?" I repeated, barely using my voice. He responded, but I didn't hear it. The trees were swaying, and I grabbed onto something for support. Nothing was there, though, so I fell to side, hitting my head on a rock. The last thing I remembered was someone shaking my shoulder, crying.

My dreams were horrible. I wouldn't even call them dreams, really. It was more like I was awake, just with my eyes closed. It was _that_ vivid. I vaguely remember screaming, screaming because I couldn't get to Cades in time. Screaming because they had captured her, and was using her as bait to lure me to them. Screaming because—I woke up then, my hair plastered to my neck, I was sweating so much. Someone was sitting next to me, snoring lightly. After a second glance, I realized it was Cadence. "Cades!" I yelped in awestruck joy. I was instantly beside her, my arms wrapped tightly around her. "You're okay!" She responded with the same gesture, squeezing me extra tightly. She pulled away and stared at me, her hazel eyes lasers. "The only reason they let me go was because I wasn't you," She said quickly. "They don't want me, they want _you_."

I ran my hands through my hair, my eyebrows scrunched together. "So, what did he say again?" I asked again. I could tell Cadence was getting irritated by the way she kept shooting me daggers. "He spun me around, searching my face, but was surprised to see I wasn't Ember," She repeated, her voice slow and sweet, like molasses. "And said I was free to go, but I should make sure 'my friend was good and protected' because he wanted her." I let silence pass over us, before asking any questions. "Did you get a face? Any kind of recognition?" I demanded. She sighed. "You already asked me questions!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air. "No this one," I objected, pointing my finger at her. She scowled. "Why do you have to be so—" she paused, looking for the right word. " _vexing_." She finished, finding the right word. "Oh, _vexing_ ," said Jay, plopping down onto the couch across from me. I was grateful I chose to sit in a chair, away from him. "What'd I miss?" he asked. "Nothing much, I suspect," said Ember, walking into the room. She sat next to Jay. She twisted to look at Cades, who was sitting at one of the barstools, on the opposite side of me. I looked at her shoulder, seeing the muscles underneath her skin. She was definitely strong, perfectly capable of defending herself, but I still felt like I was supposed to watch her, make sure nothing bad happened. I was plenty eager to break the news to her that she couldn't stay at the hotel with her friends, that she had to come back to Camp Chosen with me. I knew she would hate me, but it least she was safe. I cleared my throat, beginning to explain to her why she couldn't stay when I saw her giggling at something Jay was saying to her in a hushed tone. His eyes flashed, something I noticed happened a lot when he was around her. I glowered at the wall, furious. _I hate Jackson_. I thought. Not only was he infuriating, but he was also on board with whatever Ember said, which meant he was okaying her staying at the Hotel, not with me, which was _not_ safe. At all. "Ember," I started. "You cannot stay here." I said bluntly. She looked up at me, eyes blazing. "Why not?" she whined in a defeated voice, surprising me. "Because it's not safe." I said simply. She groaned, but nodded her head. I eyed Jay cautiously, wondering why she wasn't objecting. "Well, I'll be extra safe, because Jay and Cades are coming with!" she added cheerfully. I nearly fell off the chair. " _What?_ " I shrieked ungraciously. "He can't come in! He's-he's not Chosen!" She pointed an extended pointer finger at me. "But, remember, I'm the Leader! I get to make the rules!" She said gaily. "But-but—why…you…..argh!" I sputtered angrily. She smiled and skipped to the kitchen. _Woman,_ I thought. _So stubborn_. "Okay, fine, but don't let your love life's get in the way of training," I grumbled. "Training?" said Jay. "Love life's?" said Ember. She shot a glance at Jay. "We're…not together." She said slowly, tearing her eyes away from him to look at me. "Yeah," added Jay, shooting me daggers. "Now, what about the training?" asked Ember, already moving on from the conversation. I smirked at Jay smugly, looking back at Ember. "You have to train, like you would train here, to protect yourself outside of the Camp." She nodded her head. "Will they have to train, too?" she asked, gesturing to Jackson and Cadence. I nodded my head. "I mean, especially one in particular," I muttered under my breath. Jackson's eyes flashed, and he was in my face instantly. "Want to rethink that? I can beat you right here right now." He breathed, reaching for his blade. My fingers itched for my skinner, a blade my father gifted to me before he left for the California Camp. "Oh really? Let's test that theory." I snarled. Just then, his knees were knocked out from under him. No sooner was he on the ground was I being kicked at. "Ow!" I yelled, falling next to him. I peeked through my squeezed eyelids. Ember was standing over us, looking utterly bored. I saw her sigh and roll her eyes, flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "Boys," she muttered. "They think they're _so_ tough until someone kicks their—" Jay jerked up. "No cursing in the Hotel," he murmured, dazed. Ember smiled. "'Kay," she said sweetly. She spun around, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to get packed and changed," she called. "Be down in a minute!"

 **Chapter 7**

 **Being Betrayed and Being**

 **Identical**

I hauled the suitcase over my shoulder, staggering as I walked towards the car. "Why—do—I—need—to…ARGH!" I grunted, throwing the bulging pack into the flatbed of my truck. "Why do you need to take so much stuff, Cades!" I panted, brushing myself off. She grinned. "A girl has her necessities!" I rolled my eyes. Even though Cadence's wardrobe was practically a dark closet, she insisted on having… _selections_. I scowled at her. "Why must you be so difficult!" I yelled accusingly. She smirked and turned away, probably looking for more stuff to shove in a suitcase and make me carry. I heard a low chuckle behind me. My body tensed, and I whirled around, grabbing the dagger from my belt. I drew my hand back, getting ready to throw. The figure came into the light, and I immediately put the dagger down, sighing. Lucy had changed into me. "Lucy, really? We're trying to get packed." Her/my eyes furrowed for a moment, then smoothed out. "Of course," she said. I didn't think about her voice in that moment, the way it was thick and heavy, not her usual light, fairy-like melody. I didn't think about the way her eyes were still on me when I turned my back, because I never thought the worst thing could happen.

"Shotgun!" I yelled, racing over to the passenger seat of the car. "Not today, Frost!" Jay said cheerfully, sliding in front of me. I grinned. "Yes today, Jay," I said, shoving him out of the way. He stumbled out of the car, mumbling something about "woman" and "their own strength". I smiled to myself. "C'mon, let's _go_!" I called again. "I'm coming, I'm coming," mumbled Cades. I gave her a long look, a look I know she wouldn't be able to avoid. "What's wrong, Cades?" I asked. She didn't look up from the steering wheel. "Don't laugh," she warned. I nodded my head. "I promise," I said, waiting for an explanation. "Lucy changed into the person who took me, scaring the crap out of me, and I-I—" she looked down farther. "I almost peed myself." I didn't laugh. I didn't smile. I didn't even smirk. I was out of the car, running towards the Hotel at full speed, my mind thinking of the millions of way I could kill Lucy, and I saw Cadence run up the stairs out of the corner of my eye. _She had the nerve, the gall, to do that to my best friend? How dare she! She is going to pay!_ I thought as I slid through the kitchen. "Lucy!" I yelled. No answer. "Lucy, dang it, get down here _now_!" I screamed, followed by the creaking of floor boards. I saw the silhouette of her. I charged forward, fuming. I grabbed her collar. "How _dare_ you do that to my—" I screamed. I wasn't holding Lucy, I was holding Tyfillea.

I dropped him immediately, backing away. His face twisted into a smile that wasn't a smile, more like Bloody Face and a Fallen mixed together. I let out a terrified scream, ripped raw from my throat. His smile widened. "Your friends aren't going to save you," he said. "They all think you're with your best friend, and your best friend thinks you're with them, so any screams are screams of pleasure. I reached for my dagger, then realized I had put it in my suitcase. I cursed to myself silently. "We'll see about that," I muttered, letting out another scream. "Jay! Colt! Cades! I'm in here, and I could use a little help!" I yelled towards the door. No answer. I looked back to him. He was still smiling that twisted smile. "They left. Your "friend" Lucy is disguised as you." My eyes widened, and I raced to the door, pounding on it hard. It wouldn't budge. "No use," he said. "Everything's locked." I backed to the kitchen, reaching for the knives. He still wasn't looking at me. If I could just—he was immediately behind me, knocking the kitchen knife to the floor. It clattered on the tile. I looked up. "How did you get over here so fast?" I breathed. He looked taken aback by the subtle compliment. He leaned back on the counter, looking up, and I could tell I got him. "Well, thank you, for one, I'm don't usually get recognized for how good I am. I'm actually son of Montu, god of war, and he really shows through me," he said, droning on an on. I nodded my head, acting as though I was completely immersed in his life story. I sidestepped ever so slowly towards the door, praying to _gods_ he didn't snap out of his trance. I nodded my head again, reaching for the knob behind my back, pulling it slightly. I heard a click, and I almost wept with joy. The front door couldn't lock unless you kicked it twice in the bottom, left-hand side. It only partly did, and it was super easy to open. He was still talking, lost in thought. I pulled it open slightly. It creaked, and I winced, freezing. He didn't seem to hear. Then, in the spur of the moment, I flung it open and raced out, not looking behind me.

I leaned back in my seat, stretching. Ember had come out of the house a little later, looking confused. I grinned and patted the seat next to me. She slid in, not talking. Silence settled between us. "So, um, are you nervous?'" I asked, trying to start a conversation. She nodded her head. I scrunched by brow. She's _never_ nervous, even when we're about to fight someone who would probably kill us. She always had an air of confidence around her, and right now, I wasn't seeing it. "What wrong?" I said softly, looking at her face intently. She turned away, not looking me in the eye. "Nothing," she said, but I heard her voice crack. Instinctively, I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to me, leaning—a sharp rap on the door interrupted me, and I drug my eyes up. I already knew who it was. "Colt," I seethed. Ember pulled away from my grasp, seeming happy for the intrusion. My furrowed brows deepened. She would've stayed there, regardless of Colt or not. Horror washed through me. What if she and him were dating? My eyes flitted between them, sizing the two up. Colt was taller than her, maybe by an inch or so, but Ems _hated_ when people were taller than her. "It makes me feel like I'm so small and weak," she had complained when I finally gained one her. Now, she had to stand on her tiptoes to ruffle my hair, glare at me, or (in the worst cases) smack me. His bronze skin set off her dark hair, and his silver tinted eyes made her freckle-dotted cheeks pop. Rage unfurled in my chest. _That's MY Frost!_ I thought, and it was immediately replaced with guilt. She also hated being anyone's anyone. I glanced at her, then looked at him. They were perfect for each other, and I hated to admit it, but her was definitely a better selection than me. I sighed and reached across to open the door when I heard a bone-chilling yell. "Run!" I heard…Ember say? I looked at the Ember sitting next to me, and then the Ember running towards me. I looked closer, seeing the way her eyes moved back and forth, and a bead of sweat trickling slowly down her neck. Understanding struck me with the force of a truck. "Lucy," I breathed. She cursed silently under her breath. I scooched away slowly, my mind still processing. Why would Lucy pretend to be Ember? Unless…someone was trying to get Ems! I jumped out of the car and ran towards the _actual_ Frost, and let her fall into my arms, panting. She stayed there for only a second, but long enough for me to hear: "Bad man—" she gasped for air—"Coming. Need to move!" I nodded my head swiftly. Colt had already taken Lucy out of the car, demanding answers. A look of pure murder passed over his face, and _I_ was momentarily scared. I hoped into the into the passenger seat. A moment passed. I reached over and impatiently honked to horn for Colt to hurry up. He got the memo, sliding into the back seat, eyes merciless. I turned back to face the driveway that was moving very quickly towards us at the speed of Embers driving. She was still panting. I looked at her for a minute. "What happened?" I asked. "Nothing," she said smoothly, but I could tell from her tone that more questions wouldn't be welcome. I nodded me head and faced to road once more. Another minute passed, and I heard an impatient groan for the back seat. My eyes flashed to the rearview mirror. He had a bored expression on his face, as if his friends usually betray and almost kill each other all the time. I twisted to look at him, my seat belt digging into my throat. I glared at him, putting every ounce of I-want-to-kill-you-right-now in my stare. He ignored me and looked back to Ember. "What happened?" he asked, not even remotely nicely. "And don't say nothing. I know _something_ did." I was utterly astonished when she responded. "Look, he just took me and told me I wasn't ever going to see you guys again." She shrugged, as though it was nothing, but I could see the tension in her shoulders. She was afraid. I forgot completely about Colt as I held her arm. Squeezing it lightly. Her head moved in an imperceptible nod. She was grateful for me, I knew that, but it warmed my heart to know she cared. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she jerked the steering wheel to the right, slamming into the curb. She whipped her head around, eyes searching the back intently. Her face fell, her breath heavy. "Jay," she breathed. "What?" I responded immediately. She stared at me. "We forgot Cades," she whispered. I sucked a breath in, panic washing over me. _Cades,_ my mind thought. _Oh my god Cades!_

I stomped down the stairs, fuming. "Where's my stinking tights!" I yelled, leaning over the banister. No one answered. "Oh, so now everyone's doing to play dumb, like they don't know—" I heard a gasp behind me. I whirled around, heart pounding. If anything had happened to…Lucy was standing still, looking as if she just won the lottery. She smiled, her lips curling upwards, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, but I could tell she didn't mean it. "What? What are you sorry for?" I demanded, but she wasn't paying attention, only advancing towards me at a surprising speed. She stopped, her face inches from my chin. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Lucy, what are you—" but I didn't get to finish, because she had pushed me over the railing.

I screamed. I don't know why, it wasn't going to do anything, stop time, ease the pain, backtrack a few seconds. It wasn't going to do anything, but I did it anyway. The sensation of falling lasted only a second, and then I felt the impact come racing over me, drowning my screams. It was as though every bone in my body had broken. I tried to scream, but my throat seemed to be swollen shut. My head felt warm and sticky, like someone covered it in honey, but I knew it was blood. I knew death was coming. My vision blurred, black spots dancing in front of my eyes. I tried to move, tried to yell, get up, at least clean my head off with my shirt, but even a twitch of my fingers sent fire through my veins. My eyelids suddenly felt very heavy, but I fought against them, not willing to give in. My hand was thrown across my chest, and I willed myself to feel my heartbeat. Thu- _Thump, Thu-Thump, Thu-Thump…...Thu-Thump…. Thu—_ I sucked in my last breath, and let the darkness crash down over me.

I slammed my foot on the gas pedal, shooting us forward. I jerked around, making a wide U-Turn. I prayed everything would be fine. Actually, I was _telling_ myself everything would be fine, and no one would touch Cadence. _I cannot believe myself,_ I thought. _I leave my own best friend in a house—alone—with a murder, and I don't even know if—_ I felt a light hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to present. "It is okay," Jay said soothingly. Tears threatened to fall, but I fought against them, telling myself everything would be fine.

But I knew everything would be anything but fine.

We reached the house a couple minutes later. I jumped out of the car, running to the door, Jay on my heels. I heard Colt calling me, but I didn't care. My mind was on Cadence and only Cadence. I burst through the door. "Cades?" I screamed. No answer. My heart dropped, and I walked slowly towards the stairs, and I saw her. My blood ran cold, and I stood, frozen in place. _Cades_ My mind screamed. I saw Jay brush past me, going to her side, and I followed robotically. He dropped to her side, ripping his shirt off, wrapping it around her head. My knees feel out from under me, and laid myself over her, sobbing. My tears fell on her and shirt, like she had been outside when it was sprinkling. I only cried harder, thinking of how much she loved rain, how she would dance in it for hours, not caring if her hair got wet or her heels were ruined. I pressed my hand to her cheek, wiping _my_ tears away. My hand sizzled when it touched her. I jerked back, eyes wide. I laid my hand—lightly—over her forehead. It sizzled, then something mind-blowing happened. Her forehead—was… _mending itself!_ Jay was stunned to silence, unwrapping her head. "Touch here," he whispered. I pulled my hand away, touching her bloody skull tenderly. I heard the crackle, as though I was putting bacon on a hot skillet. I waited a second, then pulled my hand away. Her head…was… _fixed!_ Not a trace of harm done! My mouth fell open, and I felt tears streaming down them, tears of joy, tears of relief. I heard a gurgle, and raised my head. Jay was immediately moving her to a sitting position. Blood gushed from her mouth, and I repressed a gag. She sputtered, and her eyes opened, taking everything in. She looked at her hands, incredulous. "I-I'm alive!" She whispered. I nodded, the tears coming again. She pivoted her head to look at me, eyes curious, thankful, and furious all at once. I looked down, ashamed. "I know you hate me now," I mumbled. "What I did was so—" She shook her head, giggling. "You think I _hate_ you? Seriously? Ems, you just _brought me back to life._ I mean, how am I supposed to hate you?" She said. I saw the corners of her lips twitch, and I braced myself for the sarcastic comment I knew was coming. "The only reason would be if you didn't put me in my favorite dress for my funeral. And it has to be all black, with little white roses at everyone's table, and my—" I threw my arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I love you," I said, my voice muffled by her shirt. "I know," she responded, pulling me closer.

Colt had come running in minutes later, his skinner in hand, eyes wild. "Where is he? Is she okay?" I waved a hand to the kitchen, where I had last seen him. He ran forward, growling. I staggered to my feet, pulling Cades up with me. I felt Jay discreetly slip a hand around my waist. I smiled inwardly, squeezing Cadences' shoulders. I saw the corners of her mouth turn upwards. She knew I had a crush on him since we were 5. We had been a tight three, Me, Cadence, and Jackson. 'The Three Trouble-Terrorist', we used to call ourselves because of how much trouble we'd get in together. Then hormones started kicking in, and Jay started getting cute…and yeah you can guess what happened from there. I had feelings for him, and he didn't reciprocate. I sighed. Cade's smile turned down a bit, and I quickly nudged her, silently telling her I was okay.

I heard a _shink_ sound, as though a knife was going through kinetic sand, and I knew Lucy and Tyfillea were dead. Colt came out, wiping his skinner on his sleeve. He glanced up, seeing our connected figures. My arm slung carelessly over Cades shoulder, Jays arm wrapped around my waist, and Cadences shoulder dislocated. I bet we looked like we just came out of a horror movie. His lips tugged into a half-smile at the sight of me. "Ember, you look like you just walked out of Davy Jones Locker," he laughed. I giggled slightly, and I felt Cadence shaking next to me. Jay, on the other hand, was stiff as a pole. "I think she looks fine," He said curtly. Great. Now I was laughing _and_ blushing. "Alright, let's get back to Camp," said Colt finally. We all nodded in unison.

I slipped into the backseat, Jay coming in next to me. Cades ducked her head under the passenger's door frame, yawning. "I'm going to bed," she said, her words slurring from sleep. I nodded my head. "Same here," I mumbled. I folded my arm against the door, laying my head on it. I felt soft hands pulling me towards them. I smiled gratefully. Jay had always been there when I had fallen asleep, providing his chest as a pillow. I huddled myself closer to him, shivering. He sighed and pulled me off of him. I mumbled a protest, wrapping my arms around myself. I felt goosebumps pop up on my skin. He shrugged his jacket off, enveloping me inside its furry lining. I grinned a lopsided smile, my eyes blinking drunkenly. I burrowed myself closer into him, letting unconsciousness blanket itself over me.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Rebellious Partying is** _ **Never**_

 **A Good Idea**

I _still_ didn't understand why there was a party, let alone why my attendance was required. "Why do I have to come?" I asked. Again. "Because you have to!" Cades responded, throwing her hands in the air. I raised a brow. "I'm still not convinced you're not doing this just to get me in a dress," I grumbled in defeat. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yay, yay, yay!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands wildly. She stopped abruptly, sizing me up. She chewed on her bottom lip, her eyebrows scrunched in determination. "Well, you've grown a lot since you were 7…" she started, and I knew I was in for a long, long ride.

I gazed into the mirror, staring at the beautiful woman looking back at me. Cades had put me in a tight-fitted sleeveless dress. Well, I don't think it would qualify as a dress. It was more like a shirt pulled over my butt, making it _seem_ like one. I sighed as she moved to fix my hair. She twisted it up easily, steadying it with a rubber band. She reached for her pallet of make-up, but I held up a hand. "No makeup," I said firmly. Her face sagged. "But, please? Just mascara. And lipgloss. And blush. And—" "Mascara, lipgloss, and blush," I ticked off on my fingers. "That's it." She nodded her head vigousrly, eager to begin.

30 minutes later, I was ready. I knew because she stepped away from me, admiring her masterpiece. "Oh my gosh, you're stunning! Everyone's going to look at you!" she squealed, clapping her hands like a seal. My stomach churned. "Everyone?" I asked, my voice uneasy. She rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine," she promised, ushering me out the door. "I think I'll be the judge of that," I muttered, too low for her to hear. I smiled slightly, laughing at my own joke.

I stepped into the hallway, my head up, not trained on the ground like usual. I instantly regretted that bold choice. "Whoa, Ems'," said Jay, resting his hand on my shoulder, taking me in. I shifted, uncomfortable, to my left and right foot. "I need to ask you a question," I asked, pulling away. He raised a perfectly arched brow, gesturing me to continue. "Do I look like something to eat? And be honest. Honesty is the best policy." He stared at me for a moment, then burst out laughing, clutching his stomach for dear life. "You had to ask," he gasped between chortles. I nodded my head indignantly. "You haven't answered yet," I whined impatiently. He stopped, grasping the table to keep him upright. "Honestly?" he asked. I nodded my head again. His eyes ran lazily across my body, and I invontarily wrapped my arms around my chest. He smirked. "Yes," he said simply, spinning on a heel, sauntering out of the room. I swear my chin dropped back to the floor. "But—what—how—" I sputtered, rage blinding my thought process. I charged forward. "Jackson, get your butt back here!" I shouted, clanking on my heels after him.


End file.
